


My Beloved Patient (and Co-worker)

by afterosesuilen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fainting, Festivals, Fever, Hospitalization, Illnesses, Imai Lisa is mentioned but not there, Medical, Medication, Medicine, Nurses & Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterosesuilen/pseuds/afterosesuilen
Summary: “You need a taste of your own medicine.”Tomoe is a nurse and Yukina is a skilled pharmacist, both of them work together at Starlight Hospital, one of the most prestigious hospitals in the city center. However, Yukina suddenly got a fever after the rain and overworking, so Tomoe had to take care of her...Bandori Rarepair WeekDay 7: Free DayPrologue of Bandori Hospital AU
Relationships: Background Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bandori Hospital AU





	My Beloved Patient (and Co-worker)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Another TomoYuki (Tomoe x Yukina) fanfic! This idea suddenly came to mind after scrolling on tumblr, looking at some writing prompts, plus looking at that Nurse Tomoe card in Bandori (I love her so much...).  
> FYI, there will be some medicine terms, since the author (me) is a pharmacy student and all that jazz. I’m gonna put them here.  
> -Cotrimoxazole is an antibiotic, which is a combination of 2 different drugs, Sulfametoxazole and trimethoprim. It is used to treat bacterial infections like pneumonia, urinary tract infection, MRSA (Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus) skin infections, etc.  
> -Paracetamol (or Acetaminophen) is a medicine that is commonly used for treating fever. It is an analgesic (drug that reduces the feeling of pain) and antipyretic (pyretic: fever) drug, but it has no antiinflammatory activity. This medicine cannot be consumed longer than 3 days, because it can damage the liver.  
> I ship Tomoe and Yukina, so here it is! This idea is intriguing, but a bit difficult to develop.

Starlight Hospital is located in the city center, and it’s one of the most prestigious hospitals in that region. The hospital building is large, clean, yet simplistic. All the medical personnel there are skillful and friendly.

Udagawa Tomoe and Minato Yukina work together in this hospital, but with different jobs. Tomoe is a nurse, while Yukina is a pharmacist. They have been working in the hospital for 3 years. Sometimes, during lunch or free time, Tomoe likes to get close to Yukina, talking about anything, from her job, experience, even some cute, random stuff.

«««

It’s Friday, at 2.00 P.M. Yukina was still busy sorting the newly-got medicines on the shelves, but suddenly, she heard a familiar loud, tomboyish voice coming out of nowhere...

“Minato-san!!!”, Tomoe ran towards her while shouting.

She noticed Tomoe, rushing to her, holding a medical prescription.

“What is it, Udagawa-san? And also, please, don’t shout in the hallway!”, Yukina scolded her in a strict way.

“Whoops, I’m sorry! Anyway, Minato-san, could you please give me the medicine according to this prescription? This is for the patient who is in room 4005.”, said Tomoe, while giving her a piece of paper, which is the medical prescription.

Yukina then looked for the medicine that is written there. She searched it on one of the shelves.

“Let me see. Cotrimoxazole suspension, huh... I think it’s located on one of the shelves, but it’s too high for me to pick it up.”

She walked away. After that, she stood up on her chair to take the syrup. Yukina picked up a box of the medicine, and gave it to Tomoe.

“There you go, Udagawa-san.”

After Yukina gave Tomoe the medicine, she talked to her a bit.

“It’s kinda rare to see a nurse runs into the pharmacy to take some medications. Is there something happened, Udagawa-san?”

“Um, yeah.” Tomoe scratched her back of the head. “The doctor that usually accompanies me is busy at the moment, because she had to treat another patient in room 6001. She wrote that prescription, and asked me to deliver it to you earlier.”

“I see. So that’s why you rushed to me earlier...”

Tomoe nodded.

“By the way, I got to go now. I need to take care of my patient. See you, Minato-san!”

“See you, Udagawa-san.”, replied Yukina, waving her hand while looking at Tomoe.

«««

Tomoe quickly rushed to room 4006, to look after the sick patient. The patient have been diagnosed with urinary tract infection. Her name is Kyoko.

She approached her and calmed her down. Afterwards, she opened the bottle of the cotrimoxazole suspension, and poured the suspension onto the provided measuring spoon.

“Here you go, Kyoko-san, said ahh.”

Kyoko opened her mouth. Later on, Tomoe gave her two spoons of the suspension. After that, the patient drank a glass of water.

“Do you feel better right now?”

“Yes, Tomoe-san.”, said Kyoko while nodding her head.

“Good. Kyoko-san, you need to rest well. I hope you feel better.”

She patted Kyoko’s head, and then went out from her room, running to the pharmacy to talk to Yukina...

«««

05.00 P.M. Tomoe was finally at the pharmacist, and she wanted to talk to Yukina, who was still busy arranging the medicines on the shelves.

“Hey, Minato-san, how long does your work end?”, Tomoe asked, while interrupting her work.

“It ends at 8 P.M. Why are you asking that?”

“Well, I want to ask you to go out. We haven’t eaten out together for a long time.”, replies Tomoe, while holding her hand.

Yukina was surprised, and her face turned red.

“I haven’t seen Udagawa-san asking me to go out together... Is this... a date?!”, she thought.

“Wanna go out together with me? I want to treat you something.”

“Sure. But, let me finish my job. It takes a lot of time to arrange it properly. Besides, Sayo will replace me temporarily during the night shift.”

“Ok then. Actually, Saaya also will work on the night shift, so I have nothing else to do right now. We’ll go out at 8.30 P.M., please be on time, Minato-san!”

“Alright, Udagawa-san.”

Tomoe walked home, leaving Yukina behind.

«««

8.15 P.M. Waiting on the street, Tomoe has changed her outfit into a more casual one. She was wearing a red T-shirt, a black cat-eared hoodie, black pants, and a pair of black sneakers. Meanwhile, Yukina, wearing a lilac-colored blouse, black knee-length skirt, and black flat shoes, rushed to her.

“Udagawa-san, where will we go?”, she asked her.

“There is a new ramen shop opened recently. It also offers a lot of discounts. Wanna go there?”

“Sure thing. Let’s go together.”, said Yukina, holding her hand.

They went together to the newly opened ramen shop. It was named Ichiran Ramen. The shop had just opened yesterday, but it offered discounts until the next two weeks.

“Come on, Minato-san. Let’s go.”

«««

Tomoe and Yukina entered the ramen shop. They sat down on the provided chairs, on table 3. Later on, the waitress walked towards them, and asked their orders.

“Welcome to Ichiran Ramen. May I take your order?”, she asked Tomoe and Yukina, offering them a menu.

Both of them looked at the menu. Then, they decided what will they order.

“Miss, I order a bowl of pork broth and soy sauce ramen, along with a glass of sweet iced tea.”

Tomoe then ordered her own food and drinks, but Yukina slightly interrupted her.

“Me too. I also order the exact same order as Udagawa-san.”

“Alright. So, two bowls of pork broth and soy sauce ramen, and 2 glasses of sweet iced tea. Anything else?”

“No, nothing at all.” Both of them shook their head in unison.

“Okay then. Wait here, it will take 25 minutes to finish making your order.”, said the waitress, a moment before walking away.

«««

25 minutes had passed. Tomoe and Yukina’s orders had been provided on the table by the waitress.

“Let’s dig in!”, both of them said together in unison.

Both of them immediately opened the chopsticks from its wrappers, and then started to eat their own ramen.

Halfway finishing the food, Tomoe asked her something.

“Minato-san, how was the ramen? Pretty good, huh?”, asked Tomoe.

She nodded her head.

“Anyway, the ramen is delicious, but the broth is pretty hot. Still, it tastes great.”, replied Yukina, while sipping her sweet iced tea.

“Ahaha! Same here, Minato-san. I really love the taste of the ramen here.”

Yukina smiled at her.

«««

It’s 10 P.M. Tomoe and Yukina finally had finished eating ramen. Later on, Tomoe went to the ramen shop owner, paying the food. After that, they decided to went home.

However, when they went out from the shop, it started to rain heavily.

“Minato-san, mind if I accompany you to walk home with this umbrella?”, asked Tomoe, while offering her an umbrella.

“No, thanks. I can go home on my own, Udagawa-san.”

Yukina immediately walked away, leaving Tomoe behind, without using anything to cover her head. Later on, Tomoe opened her umbrella, and went home by herself.

On the other hand, she was still worried about her. What if Yukina gets sick? What about her job on the following day?

«««

The next day, at 11.00 A.M., Tomoe and Yukina was still doing their respective jobs. But when she went back to the pharmacy, she noticed that Yukina sneezed a lot. Her face looked paler than usual. Feeling concerned, Tomoe asked her something...

“Minato-san, is there something happened? Looks like you aren’t feeling well right now...”

“Nope, Udagawa-san. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Still concerned, Tomoe put her hand on her forehead. She felt that her forehead was warmer than usual.

“Minato-san. You don’t feel well at all. I’m worried about you.”

“Then what?”, Yukina asked back.

“You should take a break from your work. I don’t want something even worse happening here.”, Tomoe advised her.

However, despite her advice, Yukina still forced herself to do her usual work, no matter how bad her health condition was. Tomoe was still really worried about her, though.

«««

12.30 P.M. It’s lunchtime. Tomoe had already eaten her own lunch, but she was still worried why Yukina hasn’t done doing her job. She tried to convince her to go with her to have lunch together earlier, but she still refused her offer.

“Tomoe-san, how’s Minato-san going? I haven’t seen her having lunch right now. Does she eat out or what?”, Sayo, a pharmacist and Yukina’s assistant, suddenly asked Tomoe.

“Well, you see... I convinced her to eat lunch together, but she was still focused to do her job. Before that, I saw her, her condition wasn’t really good at all. She tends to sneeze a lot.”

“And then? Minato-san rarely ever got sick...”

“I was concerned to see her condition as well, so I put my hand on her forehead. I felt something hot, so I assume that she got a fever...”

“Well, that’s bad. Let me convince her, since she’s my work partner as well, Tomoe-san.”

“Thanks, Sayo-san, you’re the best!”

“Don’t mention it.”

Sayo immediately left the lunch room, searching for Yukina.

«««

20 minutes has passed. Tomoe was still waiting in the lunch room when Sayo returned back at her.

“So, how’s Minato-san?”

“She’s getting too serious this time. She never wants to eat lunch nor taking a break.”

Tomoe started to get panicked because of Yukina’s attitude. She was also worried, because, usually Yukina loves to eat lunch together with her acquintances at work, but this time, she didn’t.

«««

An hour and 10 minutes had passed. Tomoe was walking in the hallway, but suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the pharmacy.

Later on, Sayo looked at her, and pulled her hand. Tomoe, still confused, asked her what’s going on.

“Sayo-san, what’s happening?

“Minato-san fainted recently. Please, take care of her.”

“What about her job?”

“I’ll replace her, Tomoe-san. She doesn’t feel really good, and her fever went higher.”

“What the... Anyway, can you ask another nurse to replace my job? Because, I care for Minato-san too.”

“Sure thing. Tomoe-san, I’m counting on you.”

Despite the panicking crowd, Tomoe carried the unconscious Yukina by doing a princess carry.

“Don’t panic. I’ll take care of Minato-san.”, said Tomoe, walking away to search for an empty hospital room.

Later on, she found an empty room on the second floor of the hospital, which is room 2150. Tomoe gently lay her down on the bed. Afterwards, she checked her heartbeat using her stethoscope. Fortunately, her heart was beating normally, but in a slower pace.

«««

An hour had passed. Yukina started to feel conscious, and slowly opened her eyes.

“W... where am I...?”

She then woke up and noticed Tomoe, who was looking back at her and winked. At first, she thought that Tomoe was flirting at her, but she tried to convince her by asking a question.

“Udagawa-san? What are you-“

“Ssssh.”, Tomoe gently calmed her down, by pressing her finger onto her lips.

“Minato-san, you fainted because of overworking and yesterday’s rain. You had a fever and a headache. It’s time for me to take care of you.”

Tomoe sat on her bed, leaning closely to Yukina, after that she patted her head. Later on, she took out a thermometer, checking her temperature. Not long after that, it beeped, showing the degrees of her body. Her body temperature is 38.7o C.

“See? Minato-san, your temperature is higher than usual. If I were you, I would go home using that umbrella and take a break from work.”

“I’m sorry for not listening to you earlier, Udagawa-san...”, she apologized to her.

“It’s ok. Besides, it’s easy to recover from it. Minato-san, please wait here. I gotta go for a while. I need to take a bag of ice cubes to put it on your head.”

“Alright then.”, Yukina nodded.

Tomoe quickly left her room.

«««

10 minutes later, Tomoe rushed back into Yukina’s room, bringing a towel, a bucket, and a bag of ice cubes. She approached her, who was lying down in bed.

“Here, let me compress your forehead.”

Tomoe opened the bag of ice cubes and took some of them. Then, she put the towel on Yukina’s forehead. Later on, the ice cubes were placed on the towel. The remaining ice cubes were returned into the bucket.

“Minato-san, I know it’s cold, but it will make your temperature go down. Everything will be fine, I promise.”, she comforted her.

Meanwhile, Yukina thought by herself, that Tomoe looked so cute as a nurse. Her cuteness, smile, kindness, even everything about her fits the nurse imagery perfectly. Her nurse outfit looked eye-catching to her as well.

“Udagawa-san... sure is cute...”, she thought.

«««

It’s 04.30 P.M. Tomoe approached Yukina and asked her something.

“Minato-san, what do you want to eat or drink? I knew you didn’t eat lunch earlier, so I’m asking you right now.”

“Um...”

Nothing came to her mind. It wasn’t time for dinner yet, so Tomoe decided to go out to the nearby convenience store to buy some snacks, a box of tea, and a jar of honey. Yukina really loves honey tea and sweet food, so she wanted to buy them to make her feel happy and contented.

“Minato-san, actually I want to go out to buy something. Mind if I buy some cookies for you? Oh, and also stuff to make you honey tea as well.”

Yukina shook her head.

“Ah, ok then. I’m going to head out to buy those things for you, Minato-san.”, replied Tomoe, before stepping out of her room.

Later on, she left the hospital for a while, heading towards the nearby convenience store, to buy Yukina some stuff.

«««

At the nearby convenience store, she met one of her childhood friends, Aoba Moca. Moca is one of the cashiers at the store, and she works part-time along with Lisa. However, Lisa is not working at the moment.

“Ah, Tomo-chin~ Welcome to Sunshine Convenience Store, is there something that I can help you?”, Moca asked her, still using her slow-toned accent.

“Well, I need to buy some stuff. My friend has gotten sick lately.”

“Friend? Or your girlfriend~”, Moca replied with a teasing expression.

“Ahaha, not exactly that, Moca. Minato-san got sick because of yesterday’s rain and overworking. I need to take care of her. I’m a nurse, you see.”

“Oh~ Good luck with it, Tomo-chin~”

«««

Tomoe immediately headed to the snack aisle, checking for some biscuits. She then looked at a sale sticker on one section of it, which is full of packs of chocolate chip cookies.

“Buy 2 get 1 free? Sounds great!”, she thought by herself.

Tomoe checked the expiry date of the cookies. Fortunately, it expired by February, on the following year. Later on, she took 2 packs of the chocolate chip cookies.

She immediately walked to the honey aisle. Unfortunately, there were no discounts on that section, so she took the medium-sized honey jar instead. The price was not too high and not too low, which fits her budget.

After that, Tomoe went to the tea aisle. She picked up a box of tea. Same with the honey, there were no discounts, so she took the tea that hadn’t expired yet and had the most affordable price.

Finally, she walked to Moca, to pay the stuff that she needed.

“Alright, Tomo-chin~ That will be ¥1,800~”, said Moca, after checking the stuff that Tomoe bought.

Tomoe then gave her the right amount of money, while Moca was still busy packing the items she bought using a plastic bag.

“Here you go, Moca. But, it looks like I miss something...”

“Oh, Tomo-chin~ I forgot about the additional pack of the chocolate chip cookie that you bought earlier~”

Moca searched for a pack of chocolate chip cookies, in the same exact brand as Tomoe bought. Afterwards, she took and gave it to her.

“Here you go, Tomo-chin~ Did I miss anything?”

“Nope, nothing else, Moca.”

“Ok then, Tomo-chin~ See ya~”

Leaving Sunshine convenience store, Tomoe rushed back to the hospital, to bring the stuff she bought to Yukina.

«««

“Minato-san, I brought you something!”, said Tomoe, entering Yukina’s room.

She opened the plastic bag, showing the items she bought earlier. Later on, she offered her a pack of chocolate chip cookies.

“Do you want some of these?”

Yukina nodded her head. She really loves to eat those kind of food as snacks, so without any hesitation, she opened it. After opening the packet, she picked up a cookie and ate it.

“Udagawa-san, these cookie taste really good. I like it.”

“Ahaha, thank you, Minato-san!”, replied Tomoe, scratching the back of her head. She immediately changed the topic of speaking.

“Minato-san, mind if I make you honey tea before having dinner?”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

Later on, Tomoe went to the kitchen, preparing a cup of honey tea for Yukina. Meanwhile, Yukina was in deep thought, thinking a lot of things, mostly about how cute Tomoe is.

«««

15 minutes had passed. Tomoe walked back to her room, serving her a cup of honey tea.

“Here you go, Minato-san. A cup of honey tea. Hope you like it!”

Yukina then tried to taste the honey tea she made earlier. It’s still hot, so she took a sip from it. A taste of sweetness and a fresh smell brought a perfect combination. After the honey tea cooled down a bit, she finished it.

Later on, she smiled, looking at Tomoe.

“What do you think, Minato-san? Do you like it?”, Tomoe asked her.

“Yep, I love the honey tea that you made for me. It’s really sweet. Thank you, Udagawa-san.”

“You’re welcome, Minato-san.”

«««

It’s 6.30 P.M., which means dinnertime. Tomoe walked out from Yukina’s room, then cooked her a plate of porridge, because she hadn’t eaten lunch yet. Later on, she fed her.

Despite the plain taste, she ate it, trying not to show her expression of displeasure. After dinner, Yukina asked Tomoe something...

“Udagawa-san, you don’t eat dinner at all, do you?”

“Well, I’m not really hungry right now, Minato-san. Probably I’ll eat some instant noodles later...”

“I see...”

A temporary silence happened for several minutes. Later on, Tomoe felt her stomach growling, a sign that she was hungry.

“Minato-san, I’m going to have dinner for a while. Please, wait here.”

Yukina nodded at Tomoe, before she walked outside her room.

«««

After having dinner, Tomoe went back inside Yukina’s room. But, Yukina immediately noticed something on her nurse uniform...

“Udagawa-san...”

“Hm? What is it?”

“There’s a stain on your uniform.”, she pointed at her outfit.

Tomoe then noticed the stain on her uniform.

“Ahaha, I noticed it just now. Anyway, mind if I change my uniform here? I brought another one, actually.”, she replied, while scratching the back of her head.

“Eh?”

Deep inside, Yukina was still having a gay panic towards Tomoe. But, without any hesitation, she said that she didn’t mind at all. Hearing her words, Tomoe felt delighted because she had given her some space to change her uniform into a new one.

Tomoe slowly unbuttoned her nurse uniform, showing her cleavage-exposing black corset. She also removed her name tag.

Meanwhile, Yukina was sweating, still having an intense gay panic.

“ _Oh shit, I’m gay. She looks so hot... Please be still, my gay heart..._ ”, she swore by herself that she can see steam erupted from her face.

She was busy staring at her back, arms, and thighs, while she was changing her uniform. Suddenly, Tomoe, after wearing her new nurse uniform and attaching her name tag, turned her head, looking back at her.

“Um... Minato-san? Why are you sweating like that?”, Tomoe asked her.

“Eh... um... It’s no... nothing...”, she replied nervously.

“Oh... I see.”, Tomoe giggled. However, Yukina was still fantasizing about her cuteness in that nurse outfit.

“ _Please, Udagawa-san, stop being that cute... Your adorableness is making me gay right now..._ ”, Yukina thought to herself.

Tomoe came to her, and gently wiped Yukina’s sweat using some sheets of tissues. She tried not to have an intense gay panic when being _this_ close, though.

“Anyway, Minato-san, I want to take a medicine for you. I want to ensure you to fully recovered.”, said Tomoe, while winking at her.

“Um... okay...”

She left her room and closed the door slowly.

«««

Tomoe went out from her room, and met Sayo. Looks like she wants to ask her about Yukina’s current health condition.

“Tomoe-san, how’s Minato-san doing?”

“Well, she’s feeling a bit better. But, I haven’t given her a medicine to make sure she is fully recovered...”

“Ah, when it comes to medicine... just give her a Paracetamol syrup. It will be an effective choice to cure her fever. Also... that medicine is easy to find, but I want to give you something special.”

Sayo immediately grabbed her hand, running together to the pharmacy, to give her the _special_ medicine.

“Anyway, here it is. Coincidentally, Minato-san, Shirokane-san, and I made this medicine together way back when we’re working on a pharmaceutical industry.”, replied Sayo, giving Tomoe a box of syrup.

“Rosettamol® syrup, huh? What a nice name.”

“Actually, Minato-san came out with that name, matching our company, Roselia Pharmaceuticals. She and Shirokane-san also worked together, designing the box and the label as well. Plus, Minato-san really loves sweet stuff, so this syrup is a perfect choice for her. It came out with 3 different flavors: orange, honey, and strawberry.”

“That’s so cool! Anyway, Sayo-san, I’ll take the one with honey flavor.”, said Tomoe, giving her an adequate amount of money.

Sayo then received the money and gave her a change along with her medicine, before Tomoe left her. She quickly headed towards her room.

«««

After entering Yukina’s room, Tomoe noticed her who was laying down on the bed. She approached her and patted her head, comforting her.

“Minato-san. I bring you a medicine. You must taste it, to recover quickly.”

She immediately took out the medicine she bought earlier, which is a bottle of honey-flavored Rosettamol® syrup. Later on, Yukina interrupted her out of a sudden...

“Rosettamol® , huh? Is that-“

“Yep, it’s actually your own medicine that you made by yourself, so it will be a wonderful idea if you try it.”

Yukina felt reluctant to try it at first, but Tomoe convinced her by flirting. She took off her red high heels and climbed up her bed, going close to her. Yukina, trying to not get an another gay panic, began to sweat because of her actions.

“It’s okay, I’ll be gentle~ Everything will be alright, Minato-san~”, she flirted at her by doing a cute smirk, followed by a wink.

“ _Oh shit. Oh fuck. I’m gay for Udagawa-san now. Why she looks so cute even when she’s flirting like that? She’s hot as well..._ ”, she thought by herself.

Yukina tried her best not to have a nosebleed because of Tomoe’s flirty actions and her nurse uniform, especially that cleavage-exposing corset she’s currently wearing and her fishnet stockings, that gave her a _sexy_ look.

Meanwhile, Tomoe was about to unbutton her uniform, giving her another fanservice. But, after taking a deep breath, trying not to have a gay panic, Yukina finally calmed down and decided to drink her own medicine.

“F-Fine, Udagawa-san. I’ll drink it.”

Hearing Yukina’s words, Tomoe stopped flirting and didn’t unbutton her uniform after that. Her face turned slightly red afterwards. She immediately went down her bed, wearing back her red high heels. She calmed down for a while, then looked at Yukina with a delightful expression.

“That’s good, Minato-san. I’ll give you some right away.”

“ _Phew... I know Udagawa-san is a nurse, but why she suddenly act like that to me? Is there anything happened to her, or what...? What the hell is going on?_ ”, Yukina thought by herself again, still having a gay panic on the inside.

Tomoe opened the box of the Rosettamol® syrup, and took out the bottle and the measuring spoon. She opened the bottle and poured the syrup carefully, then gave it to Yukina.

“Here you go, Minato-san.”

Yukina opened her mouth, drinking the medicine that Tomoe gave her. It was really sweet, and she started to like it. After two spoons of the medicine, she drank a glass of water.

«««

It’s 9.00 P.M. Yukina started to yawn, which means she was sleepy. Tomoe came to her and patted her head.

Tomoe felt that her forehead is not as warm as before. She immediately measured her temperature. The thermometer then beeped, showing her current temperature, which is 37,6o C. But still, she advised her to rest well and not to force herself on the following day.

“Minato-san, you need to rest well. To avoid something worse. you don’t need to work tomorrow. Sayo-san will do that for you.”

“Um, ok.”

“Anyway, good night, Minato-san. Sleep well.”

Tomoe kissed her forehead, and dimmed the lights, to make her fall asleep easily.

«««

The next morning, Yukina woke up, and saw Tomoe, sleeping on the sofa, that was located not far from her bed. She thought that she looked so cute while sleeping.

Not long after that, Tomoe woke up. She immediately noticed that Yukina was finally awake. However, she also need to take a bath. She took her own clothes, soap, and towel, and went into the bathroom.

After taking a bath and getting dressed, Tomoe checked Yukina’s temperature using her thermometer, one last time. A few moments later, it beeped, showing her temperature, which is 36.8o C.

“Ah, Minato-san. You’ve fully recovered now. But before that, I want to tell you, something important. And I’m so sorry about my actions.”

Yukina, feeling a bit nervous, was confused at first. But she was ready to listen what Tomoe was about to say.

“Um... Actually, I flirted at you at that time because... I really care about you. We started to work together right here at the same time, right?”

“I mean... yeah, we worked here together, but...”

“Since the beginning, I started to admire you because of your determination to work in this hospital as a pharmacist. But, when things started to get rough, I wanted to help you, no matter how hard it is. Even when you forced yourself to work at that time, I was so worried. Now, I finally can express my true feelings towards you. I love you, Minato-san.”

After she confessed her love, Yukina blushed, trying not to have a gay panic again.

“ _So that’s why she acted like that to me... I understand now._ ”, she thought by herself.

Yukina then hugged her, and replied back Tomoe’s true confession.

“I love you too, Udagawa-san.”

The hug didn’t last for long, but they finally had feelings for each other. Afterwards, Sayo suddenly entered her room, bringing her a package.

“Minato-san, here’s a package of clothes for you.”

She closed the door after giving the package to her. Yukina received it, along with a small note attached to it. It was from her father. After that, she patted Tomoe’s shoulder. Tomoe turned her head, looking at her, asking her something.

“Minato-san, is there something I can help you?”

“Um... I want to take a bath, so please wait here, ok?”

“Alright.”, Tomoe nodded her head.

«««

After taking a bath and getting dressed, Yukina held Tomoe’s hand, making her blush a little. She tried to show her a sign of affection.

A moment of silence happened within several minutes. Slowly, Tomoe walked close to Yukina, doing an eye contact with her.

“Minato-san, before you leave, there’s something I want to tell you again...”

“What is it, Udagawa-san?”

Tomoe then kissed Yukina on the lips. The kiss didn’t last for long, but she felt happy with it.

“Thanks for giving me a special feeling, Minato-san. I love you.”, she said that right after the kiss, and after that, she hugged her tight.

Both of them blushed together after that, but Yukina interrupted her.

“Udagawa-san, thanks for taking care of me. But how can I repay you?”

“Ah...”

Nothing came to Tomoe’s mind at the moment. An awkward silence happened. Trying to remember her schedule, Tomoe came up with something.

“Oh! There will be a festival next week. And I have asked for permission a while back, because I’m one of the taiko performers. You want to join together?”

“Sure.”, Yukina nodded her head.

“Ok then! I’ll inform you what time will the festival start.”

Yukina packed her goods, and was about to leave her room. But, Tomoe told her something before she left.

“Anyway, if you feel a lot better, you can work, but don’t force yourself, okay?”

“Umm, okay.”

After Yukina left and paid her hospitalization fee, she went home to take a break for a while.

The next day, she finally can get to work, and a smile appeared on her face. She promised that she won’t overwork this time.

«««

A week has passed. It’s the preparation of the upcoming festival. Tomoe, already wearing her festival uniform, was getting ready on the stage. She saw Yukina who was walking on the city streets where the festival was held.

Yukina then looked up and saw her preparing the taiko drums for the upcoming festival.

30 minutes had passed. It’s time for the taiko drums performance, that signs the opening of the festival.

Tomoe, with the other taiko drummers, walked towards the stage. After the sound of the confetti cannon, she and the others hit the taiko drums with full power.

Yukina looked at her performance and she was amazed with her drumming techniques.

The performance took 45 minutes. The confetti scattered everywhere, bringing the festival to be more lively than the usual.

«««

Later on, after the performance, Yukina saw Tomoe, walking down from the stage to the streets. She was sweating.

“That was a great performance, Udagawa-san. Your drumming is like a fire that is burning passionately in my chest. I finally know why Ako really wants to be like you.”

“Ahaha, thanks, Minato-san!”, Tomoe thanked her, while scratching her back of her head.

“Anyway, here’s a bottle of water for you. You look tired.”, Yukina immediately gave her a bottle of water.

“Thank you!”

“Don’t mention it.”

Tomoe immediately drank the water right after that. Feeling happy, she suggested Yukina to walk home together after the festival. Yukina nodded her head, as a sign of agreement.

THE END


End file.
